Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A camera lens is an optical lens or an assembly of lenses used with a camera body to capture images of objects. The images may be stored on photographic film or on other media capable of storing the image chemically or electronically. Example cameras may include still cameras, video cameras, telescopes, microscopes or other apparatus.
In some examples, example camera lens may include multiple lens assemblies that are each coupled to a frame and an actuator to change a focus of each of the multiple lens assemblies independently. The frame and the actuator that are coupled to each of the multiple lens assemblies may consume power to accomplish the change in focus. The camera lens may be housed in an enclosure that also houses the frame and the actuator coupled to each of the multiple lens assemblies. The frame and the actuator may also take up additional space in the enclosure.